La forêt des ombres
by Edouard87
Summary: Par un matin froid d'octobre 1993, Bartemius Croupton et un auror en quête de rédemption se trouvent à l'entrée d'une épaisse et mystérieuse forêt dans un recoin perdu d'Albanie, pour enquêter sur la supposée disparation d'une auror du ministère de la magie...


Bartemius Croupton transplana devant une muraille infranchissable d'arbres. Quelques secondes après lui, Janus Mc kinnon apparut a ses côtés. Mc kinnon était le dernier représentant d'une brigade spéciale d'aurors, au nom qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la mission qui avait été la sienne après la chute de Voldemort : Inquisitor. Ne répondant qu'au seul ministre de la magie, les membres étaient tous des vétérans de la chasse à la magie noire. En quelques mois d'existence, ils avaient traqués sans aucune pitié les mangemorts en fuite, utilisant bien souvent avec abus les sortilèges impardonnables contre des ennemis le plus souvent terrifiés. La sinistre réputation de cette brigade s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans le petit monde des sorciers, et tout le monde craignait d'être suspecté par les inquisitoris. Ils n'avaient aucune limite dans leur méthode de traque et pour faire avouer d'éventuels crimes commis. Il se murmurait dans les couloirs du ministère que même celui qui n'avait rien commis de répréhensible finissait quand même par avouer quelque chose. Ils ne croyaient pas a l'influence de l'imperium dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'un crime. Pour eux, tous étaient coupables de leur plein gré. Leur pouvoir avait une telle influence, qu'on vînt a les suspecter de vouloir prendre le pouvoir et imposer la loi des suspects. Une loi qui se passait de jugement, et n'importe quel suspect était de fait coupable.

La brigade Inquisitor fut dissoute , et heureusement, ses membres n'avaient cherchés a contester par la force cette dissolution. On préféra reclasser les inquisitoris a des tâches plus bureaucratiques, ou a les destituer de leur statut d'auror. Certains criaient au jugement, et a l'emprisonnement pour ce qu'ils avaient commis comme abus, et ne voyaient aucune différence avec la mentalité et les agissements des mangemorts. Janus Mc Kinnon avait réussi a échapper au reclassement, et on accepta de le maintenir comme auror au service actif. On avait réclamé des têtes, et la sienne n'en faisait pas partie. Le chef de la brigade avait quand a lui finit a Azkaban. Croupton le regardait avec un mépris non dissimulé. Mépris réciproque, puisque l'ex inquisitoris avait quelque mois plus tôt, œuvré pour que Croupton fils soit traqué sans pitié par la brigade. Heureusement pour lui, si l'on peut dire, il fut jugé et envoyé en prison. Désavoués, humiliés, on leur avait pourtant confiés une mission bien précise. Mission qu'ils auraient bien entendu refusés en d'autres circonstances, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le luxe de pouvoir le faire. Tous les deux cherchaient la rédemption, et si il fallait réussir quoi que ce soit, même quelque chose qui paraissait anodin et fumeux, ils étaient déterminés à le faire. Quelques semaines plus tôt, on avait signalé la disparition d'une auror dans un recoin perdu d'Albanie. Une information qui était presque passée inaperçue dans le flou qui régnait encore au ministère de la magie, partagé entre le soulagement de la chute de Voldemort et l'immensité de la tâche qui l'attendait désormais : la reconstruction de la société et des institutions après des années de terreur et d'affrontements.

C'est Dumbledore en personne qui avait tenu a ce que cette affaire soit éclaircie, et qui avait suggéré les noms de Croupton et de Mc Kinnon pour s'en charger. Cette suggestion en avait surpris plus d'un, mais finalement n'avait pas été remise en question plus que ça, puisque éloigner deux personnages gênants du ministère était plutôt arrangeant en ce temps de règlements de compte. On les avaient donc envoyés en Albanie, contrée lointaine et mystérieuse, sans plus de précision que la supposée disparition d'une auror. Peu avant sa disparition, elle avait envoyée une lettre a sa famille ou elle racontait vouloir explorer une forêt pour tenter d'apercevoir une licorne vivante. Depuis, plus de nouvelles. Rien d'alarmant , mais la famille avait quand même alerté le ministère, qui avait suivi la procédure habituelle en cas de disparition supposée d'un ou d'une auror. Envoyer quelqu'un sur place pour enquêter. Beaucoup de disparitions signalées avaient été ignorées en temps de guerre, ne sachant pas si ces signalements étaient des manipulations du camp adverse pour attirer des aurors dans un piège. Mais la, dans le contexte, cela montrait que les autorités faisaient tout leur possible pour rassurer la population des sorciers , et tourner cette page sanglante. Bartemius et Janus se trouvaient donc devant cette forêt immense et peu accueillante, par un matin froid d'octobre 1993. Ne sachant pas si ils allaient y trouver quelque chose qui leur permettraient de confirmer ou non cette disparition supposée, chacun pensait pourtant au fond de lui qu'ils allaient vite rentrer au pays.

Mc Kinnon sorti sa baguette mais Croupton arrêta son geste brutalement.

Qu'est ce qui vous prends Croupton ?

Vous cherchez quoi Mc Kinnon ? Signaler notre présence au premier venu ? Je sais que les procédures n'étaient pas votre fort , mais l'inquisitor est dissoute et vous allez me faire le plaisir d'oublier vos pratiques agressives et de faire ce que je vous dirai.

Je n'ai pas accepté cette pitoyable mission de seconde zone pour que vous me disiez quoi faire, lâchez ça, ça va être vite réglé croyez moi. Cette idiote n'a sûrement pas trouvée de licorne et s'est perdue dans la forêt, dès qu'elle saura qu'on est la elle va accourir vers nous et on pourra quitter ce trou perdu.

Qui vous dit qu'elle n'a pas croisé autre chose qu'une licorne ?

Et qu'est ce qu'elle aurait pu croiser ? Si vous avez peur d'entrer dans cette forêt allez m'attendre au village.

Il dégagea la main de Croupton de sa baguette et la leva vers le ciel. Des étincelles rouges jaillirent dans la nuit. Il avança pour entrer la forêt, ne se préoccupant pas si Croupton le suivait ou non. Celui ci émit un grognement , sorti aussi sa baguette et avança. Dans la forêt, il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un souffle d'air. Le temps semblait s'être figé. Les arbres, épais et hauts, masquaient presque totalement le ciel. Le seul bruit audible était le craquement des pieds sur le sol jonché de brindilles et de feuilles. La proximité des arbres empêchait d'y voir a plus de quelques mètres devant. Les faibles lueurs émises par les baguettes des deux sorciers avaient une allure fantomatique dans cette pénombre pesante.


End file.
